


...And the Sleeping Beauty

by GrumpyJenn



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after S1 E3</p>
            </blockquote>





	...And the Sleeping Beauty

He knew he’d hurt her, but he was just being honest.

And on some level, he guessed she thought she deserved it; she _had_ betrayed them the first time out, even though she’d made it up by sacrificing the chance to save her own life to save Flynn’s instead.

But ever since their little talk on the balconies of the Annex, Cassie had been avoiding him, and honestly, Jake was almost as bothered by that as he was by the initial betrayal. Oh, she’d work with him, do as she was told, use her freak talent as needed. But she wouldn’t meet his eyes, and now that he’d cooled off some, Jake couldn’t find a way to tell her that she’d earned back that hard-won trust.

When Jake did catch a glimpse of those bottomless blue eyes, her gaze either skittered away, or – when she didn’t know he was watching – they looked so _sad_. Like a live depiction of Van Gogh’s _At Eternity’s Gate_ , or Michelangelo's  _Pietà_. Just a big bucket of grief and suffering and guilt.

And just for a little icing on the cake, the two of them were alone together, in yet another freaking maze, this one made of what looked like rose briars. Which only made sense, of course, because they were after a book of fairytales, one that was an Artifact.

Awesome, as their Guardian might say.

So when Cassie went into one of her spells, Jake just set his teeth and prepared to wait it out. She would wave her arms around, babble something that would turn out to be important, snap out of it, and be a little wobbly for a minute or two. That’s how it worked.

Except this time it didn’t.

This spell went on and on, and eventually Cassie wasn’t babbling, was barely breathing, and oh _hell_ , if this was it for her, Jake would never forgive himself. She began to sway on her feet and he just scooped her up, laid her down on a handy bench carved of stone and mercifully free of briars, and knelt by the side of the bench.

“Cassie? Cassandra, come on, sweetheart, snap out of it.” Jake was getting a little frantic now, doing some babbling of his own. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I need you back here with me, not stuck in your own… Cassie, darlin’, wake up _.” God, so cold, her hands and her skin, so cold,_ Jake thought _, like shock or sleep or even_ … he shuddered away from the thought.

And then he paused and stood up, his brain clicking away. _Pretty girl who can’t wake up, lying on a… a_ bier _in the middle of a thicket of rose briars,_ he thought. _While chasing after a magical book of fairytales. Snow White or Sleeping Beauty, it doesn’t matter, and the traditional alarm clock can be any sort of love_.

_Even trusting friendship, and affection, and maybe someday…_

So he leaned down and kissed her.

And she woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Because at the end of E3, there was liking but no trust, but by the beginning of E4 they were chatting in a friendly fashion...


End file.
